? TARGETED The overall objective of the Targeted Analysis Resource (TAR) within the Wadsworth Center?s Human Health and Exposure Analysis Resource (WC-HHEAR) is to provide access to state-of-the-art, analytical facilities to HHEAR clients conducting studies into environmental exposures and the effects of environmental contaminants on human health. The proposed TAR will leverage the Center?s extensive infrastructure, expertise, and reputation as a world-class biomonitoring laboratory that has been built over several decades in the Department of Environmental Health Sciences (DEHS). Within DEHS two analytical lab groups conduct targeted analyses for environmental contaminants: the Trace Elements Lab (TREL) and the Human Organics Biomonitoring Lab (HOBL). Dr. Patrick Parsons is the Director of DEHS overseeing the TREL, while Dr. Kurunthlachalam Kannan is Deputy Director of DEHS overseeing the HOBL. Drs. Parsons and Kannan (the MPIs of this proposal) have more than 65 years of combined experience in analytical chemistry applied to measuring environmental contaminants in human tissues and fluids. The HOBL analyzes biospecimens for 30 classes of trace organic contaminants totaling hundreds of analytes including, but not limited to, polychlorinated biphenyls, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, perfluorinated compounds, brominated flame retardants, pesticides (e.g., organophosphate, organochlorine, synthetic pyrethroid and neonicotinoid insecticides), phthalates (including metabolites, replacements and emerging chemicals), drugs (e.g., opioids), biomarkers of stress (e.g., oxidative stress markers of DNA, protein and lipids), life style biomarkers (e.g., tobacco smoke) and nutritional biomarkers (e.g., phytoestrogens, micronutrients). The TREL group analyzes biospecimens for up to 22 trace elements that including toxic (lead, cadmium, mercury and arsenic) and essential (copper, selenium, zinc) elements in whole blood, urine, and serum/plasma, plus the 16 rare earth elements, which includes the lanthanides series. Both HOBL and TREL have extensive expertise analyzing non-traditional matrices such as placenta, cord blood, baby teeth, dried blood spots, hair, nails, amniotic fluid, breast milk, saliva, and other tissues. The TAR will capitalize on Wadsworth?s international reputation and leadership to promote harmonization of laboratory analyses for biomonitoring and exposure analysis based on rigorous quality control which is evidenced by 1) organizing external proficiency testing programs and educational interlaboratory studies (for emerging assays); 2) providing subject matter expertise through disseminating standard operating protocols; 3) offering hands-on training for staff from other laboratories; and 4) producing well-characterized quality control and reference materials that are available to the wider scientific community. The wealth and breadth of experience, knowledge, skills and reputation that WC-HHEAR has garnered over the years, including its successful participation in CHEAR as a TAR, will enable the successful and smooth implementation of HHEAR exposomics for the range of exposures that require rigorous analytical quality control.